Red Dragon
The Red Dragon is a foe and a summon in . The foe appears mostly in burnt areas, such as lava caves of Crystal Caverns and Lankyroot Jungle. It is a member of the Dragon enemy family. Appearance The Red Dragon is based off of Blaze, the Pyrohydra head from EBF3. Aesthetically the Red Dragon is nearly identical to Blaze, complete with a series of salmon spikes along the neck and head, golden eyes, and red scales. Overview As a dragon, the Red Dragon is a fearsome foe that is not to be trifled with. Unlike other dragons, it doesn't pack numerous elemental resistances, but is weak only to and (though many Water attacks can inflict to further boost Ice attacks), strongly resistant to several debilitating status effects and immune to . Offensively, the Red Dragon wields Fire-elemental might, and many of its attacks have side effects such as causing or stat debuffs. It also has backup non-elemental melee attacks, and a strong mostly-physical buff ability, which would probably benefit its allies more than the dragon itself. Statistics attacks. Can buff the attack of other foes. |HP = 877 |Atk = 6 |Def = 4 |Mag = 6 |Mdf = 4 |Acc = 4 |Eva = 4 |Exp = 266 |AP = 22 |SP = 22 |Gold = 250 |Hit2HP = 20 |fire = 200% |ice = -80% |bomb = 100% |water = -80% |stun = 70% |freeze = 70% |syphon = 70% |death = 100% |accdown = 50% |evadown = 50% |item1name = Ruby |item1chance = 70% |item2name = Magma Sample |item2chance = 100% |item3name = Solid Spike |item3chance = 100% |item4name = Dragon Scales |item4chance = 100% |item5name = Chilli Sauce |item5chance = 3% }} Attacks and Abilities |Acc3 = 120% |Crit3 = 10% |RdF3 = 10% |Syphon3 = B |Berserk3 = U |Attack4 = Ranged Fire Burp |Target4 = All |Power4 = 35 |Type4 = Magical |Element%4 = 100% |Element4 = Fire |StatusChance4 = 100% |StatusStrength4 = 2x |StatusIcon4 = |Acc4 = 130% |Crit4 = 10% |RdF4 = 10% |Syphon4 = B |Berserk4 = U |Attack5 = Smoke Burp |Target5 = All |Type5 = None |Element5 = None |StatusChance5 = 100% 100% |StatusStrength5 = 2x 25% |StatusIcon5 = |Acc5 = 130% |Syphon5 = B |Berserk5 = U |Attack6 = Red Megaflare |Target6 = All |Power6 = 55 |Type6 = Magical |Element%6 = 100% |Element6 = Fire |StatusChance6 = 100% 100% |StatusStrength6 = 3x 20% |StatusIcon6 = |Acc6 = 150% |Crit6 = 10% |RdF6 = 10% |Syphon6 = B |Berserk6 = U |Attack7 = Roar |Target7 = Allies |Type7 = None |Element7 = None |StatusStrength7 = 50% 3x |StatusIcon7 = |Syphon7 = U |Berserk7 = B }} Battle logic * Syphoned → Bite (1/3), Headbutt (1/3), Roar (1/3); * Berserked → Same as ≤32% HP; * >65% HP → Bite (1/5), Headbutt (1/5), Melee Fire Burp (1/5), Smoke Burp (1/5), Roar (1/5); * ≤65% to >32% HP → Bite (1/6), Melee Fire Burp (1/6), Ranged Fire Burp (1/6), Smoke Burp (1/6), Red Megaflare (1/6), Roar (1/6); * ≤32% HP → Melee Fire Burp (1/4), Ranged Fire Burp (1/4), Smoke Burp (1/4), Red Megaflare (1/4). Summon Can be obtained from a chest in the Crystal Caverns, specifically in the room directly above to where Crystal Golem is fought. The chest is guarded by a battle that appears as a Red Dragon, and is blocked by a golden box (requiring a spare Gold Key) and lava (requiring Thermal Boots). |Acc = 150% |Crit = 10% |RdF = 10% }} Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Foes Category:Summons